A Friends Return
by BikerBitch15
Summary: An old friend of Jack Crow and Yusei's returns with a few shocking surprises an secrets. OC Story


An Old Friend's Return

"Hey Yusei who's that" Leo asked pointing to a girl in a photo next to Kalin Jack Crow and Yusei.

Yusei looked up from his laptop to see who Leo was pointing at.

"Oh that's Chase she was an old friend from Satellite she was also part of the Enforcers she was the first one to notice Kalin changing before the whole Sector Security thing she had left right before that we haven't seen her since" Yusei answered looking at the girl in the photo with a small smile.

The girl in the photo was next to Crow and Yusei each having an arm wrapped around her. She was wearing a black tank top with the official Enforcers vest over top it with a pair of jeans with holes in them and a pair of black boots. She was smiling brightly making her dark green eyes sparkle she had blonde hair that was untamable curly. She also had a long yellow criminal mark going down over her right eye.

"Oh did you ever try looking for her" Leo asked looking over at the older boy curiously.

"Yeah Crow looked for her all night but there were no signs of where she was or where she was going Jack put a hole in the wall he was so mad" Yusei answered looking at the girl in the picture sadly.

_(Two weeks later)_

"Hey Yusei where you at guess who I found where's Jack he's going to be so freaked when he sees who I found" Crow said running in dragging an annoyed looking curly haired blonde by the hand excitedly.

"He's not here Crow but who did you find" Yusei asked looking at the blonde as Crow came to a stop. She took her hand away and crossed her arms annoyed sighing she uncrossed her arms and walked up to Yusei.

"Oh Yusei that hurts my feelings I mean how can you forget about your old friend has the city really gotten the deep into you that you forgot your old friend from Satellite" The blonde said looking at him sadly and shaking her head slowly making her curly hair fall into her face.

"Chase shut up and hug me" Yusei said as he and Crow laughed at her before she hugged Yusei laughing as well he picked her up and spun her around before setting her back down on her feat.

"What's with all the fuss down there" Jack said as he came through the door. He froze as soon as he saw Chase standing next to Yusei.

"Ten bucks says he flips out and breaks something" Chase whispered to Crow with her hand out Crow shook her hand quickly before looking back over at Jack.

"Chase" Jack said slowly waiting for her to do disappear.

"Um yeah hi Jackie how you been nice place you got here" Chase said rubbing the back of her neck nervously looking everywhere but at Jack.

"Can I yell at her now or later" Jack asked taking a step closer to Chase.

"Um later" Chase said.

"You don't get a vote" Jack said glaring at her.

"Later, Jack just be glad she's here" Yusei said.

"Yeah I could sue Crow for kidnapping" Chase said smacking Crow.

"Hey I did not kidnap you I just brought you here against your will" Crow mumbled looking down.

"Exactly uh by the way what time is it" Chase asked suddenly. She grabbed Crow's arm and looked at his watch.

"Crap I have to go but I'll be back later" Chase running out the door.

"Crow where did you find her" Yusei asked looking over at Crow. 

"She was working at some diner I stopped at she had just ended her shift when I found her" Crow replied sitting down.

_(With Chase)_

"Hi honey did you have fun today" Chase asked bending down picking up a little boy happily.

"Uh huh I made you something mommy" The little boy said squirming to be put down after he was on his feet he ran over to his seat and picked up a picture he ran back handing it to his mother smiling proudly.

"Oh sweetie this is beautiful" Chase said looking at the picture it was crudely drawing of Chase and the little boy both smiling.

"Thank you mommy can we go home now" The little bay asked holding his arms up to be picked up. Chase held him in her arms.

"Not just yet Hunter. Mommy has to go see some friends then we can go home" Chase said walking with the child in her arms.

"Guys I'm back" Chase called as she walking into the garage.

"Hey where did you have to go" Yusei asked not looking up Crow and Jack didn't look up either until she sat down on the couch a three year old nestled happily in her arms. Jack choked on his coffee. Yusei dropped his wrench. Crow fell out of his chair all staring in disbelieve.

"Who is that" Jack asked hoping it was a child she was babysitting.

"This is Hunter my son" Chase said the little boy smiled up at her happily.

"Mommy who are they" The little boy asked innocently. The boy had curly blonde hair like his mom but with gray eyes.

"These are my friends Crow, Jack, and Yusei" Chase told him pointing each one out to him. Crow and Yusei were still frozen.

"He looks like you" Jack said simply.

"I'd say he looks more like his daddy" Chase said kissing the boy on his head.

"Mommy I have to pee" Hunter whined bouncing up and down in Chase's lap.

"Ok sweetie. Jack where the bathroom is" Chase asked standing up still holding Hunter in her arms.

"Um down the hall there" Jack said pointing toward a hallway.

"Okay sweetie go down there and come straight back don't go messing with anything, okay" Chase told the boy sternly.

"Okay mommy I won't promise" Hunter said running down the hall.

"He's really yours" Yusei asked looking at her.

"Yes he's really mine" Chase answered as Hunter came back into the room.

"Mommy I'm tired" Hunter said holding his arms up. Chase bent down and picked him up he nestled himself in her arms until his head rested in the crook of her neck.

"Okay sweetie we're going home in a minute" Chase said fixing Hunter so that he laid on her chest his eyes closed slowly.

"I'll see you guys later I need to get him home" Chase said walking over to the ramp.

"Ok see you" Crow said waving at her. She left after promising to stop by tomorrow.


End file.
